Flowers Sing a Silent Lullaby
by Anathros
Summary: Anathros wakes up, but she just can't seem to get motivated to keep living any more, and something surprising happens to Nekoko, and D just won't leave! R
1. Ancient Blood of the Vampire

Hey this is now my thrid fanfic, and if you know me, it's based on my OC, Anathros and guess who...D, O.o, if you didn't guess that you scare me. Any way, this chappie might be kinda weird. And don't forget to read and reveiw!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs and some other parafanalia ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sword flashed across the victims face, the last thing she saw was D's blade sinking into her heart. Her pale, limp body slumped to the floor. The man behind them sank to his knees, dumbstruck at what just happened to his lover, the actual mother to his little girl, but this was hush hush, even the supposed mother thought it was her that gave the birth, thanks to the vampires hypnotic ways.  
  
D brushed past the human man, his eyes following him temperarily until he came to the town gates, pushed the door open adn went to gther his pay for the assasination of the vampire. He was pushed out rejected beyound the doors and a bag full of money landed at his feet, "Be grateful we aren't afraid of you," the heavy doors slamed shut with these words. He picked up his money and left on his horse.  
  
A little black haired girl wriggled under the gates and ran as fast as her little legs could to her father. The man stared off into space, a blank exspression on his ruggid handsome face. "Daddy?" The girl pokes him in the cheek lightly, "Daddy wake up, people are begining to look at us funny," and they were too, eyes peared out of cracks and windows in the walls.  
  
His eyes adverted to his child, "Don't poke me Ana," was all he said. She looked down in appology. The man made a fist and slammed it in the ground, making an indetion.  
  
"Daddy, mommy is calling us, let's go, please that thing is scareing me," he took his fist from the ground and put it back in her face, making her scream like the child she was.  
  
"Don't speak that way about your mother..." her tears stopped and she looked up at this strange man wonderingly. He got up and raced for the village, scrabbled up and over the fence, she lost sight of him adn was braver now that her father wasn't there to hit her.  
  
She cautiously walked to the female lying on the ground, looked at her cold dead eyes, and kicked the body over and over again until a rifle shot rang out.  
  
A woman screamed, the woman that she thought was her mother. Her father shot the woman, she raced for the gates and tried to wriggle back into the village, but when she was all most through, she saw a mad mob chasing after her father, he jumped over her and smashed into the door, scrabbled to push it open and ran off into the forest. He still had the riffle in his hands last she saw his firgure disappearing .  
  
Her uncle stepped up behind her as she picked herself up from the dirt, and he layed his big hand on her shoulder. His fair haired wife came beside her husband with two sandy haired boys behind her skirts. The boys recieved a nudge from their mother and they gave their cousin a hug sadly and a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Come along Anathros," her uncle bent down slowly, his big bellie a sort of abstuction to his movements, "just forget this ok? You'll be better off with out it," he looked at her green eyes, that she got from her mother, she was the only green eyed person in her "family". He ruffled her raven hair and took her hand, leading her to her new home with them.  
  
That night, she couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned sometimes but mostly stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't cry, as much as she wanted to she just couldn't. She looked outside at the sliver of a moon. She turned on her side, her back to the window, a riffle shot rang across the silence of the almost moonless night.(yeah I kinda stumbled in my brain there) ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A teenage girl wondered the street, she was about fifteen. The sun was setting and she was getting restless, she didn't know why though. Maybe she just didn't want to go back to her uncle's, she's been living there sine she was three.  
  
Her black hair tangled around her green eyes as she kicked at small pebbles in the street for no reason. "Ana, come and eat, it's getting dark and cold, come in," called her aunt.  
  
"Don't call me that damn you! Never call me that, I thought you loved me?" she screamed back.  
  
"We do just come in, I promise not to call you that, just come in." She relunctantly followed her aunts pleas and went home. Kicking at rocks on the way.  
  
She ate dinner and went to her room. Hey rambunctious cousins crashed in, "Hey Ana, why don't you like to be called Ana," she sat on her bed and crossed her legs patiently.  
  
"It hurts to much, go away, and I don't expect you to know why it hurts, you're just boys," she smirked and crossed her arms, they weren't exactly boys, they were fifteen years old.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to be rude, Ana," she jumped up, herlean body,crashing into the both of them, knocking htem to the ground.  
  
"Get out!" she pushed them out and slamed her door on their backs. She went to her window, slid it open and stole into the cold night.  
  
She snuck around in the shadows, it's not like she really needed to sneak, she wasn't doing anything bad, that she new of.  
  
Her sensetive ears picked up a sound, something crying. Her sharp eyes picked up a red ribbon seeming to float in the night. Her eyes focused and she saw a little girl hiding amidst some trash cans, crying.  
  
Something came over her, she wanted to eat, she was hungry, nothing human came to her mind and she realized, finally what her father ment when he told her not to speak about her mother that way, she was a dunpeal, her mother was that very vampire she was kicking. Thoughts ran through her head but she couldn't catch them.  
  
She shook her head as she was over come with hunger, she creeped cloder to the girl fangs emerging from her mouth, it was strange, she has never done this before but it all seemed natural. The girl hardly knew what was happening, just as Anathros began to sink her fangs in the girls neck lights flickered through the streets and she stopped, her fangs barely making an opening in the girls neck.  
  
All of her senses drove her, she went through the window above the trash cans, it was an armory. Not thinking straigh she grabbed a few hand guns, the lights were approaching faster, no time to think she just ran.  
  
She ran to her house, slipped back in the window and covered up in teh blankets she had, stuffing the two guns under her bed. She was breathing heavily, every thing happened so fast she didn't know what to think of it all.  
  
Her aunt and uncle came into her room to warn her, wake her up incase of danger. As soon as they opened the door she bolted up in fright. Her heart thumped restlessly in her chest. her aunt rushed to ehr side, not knowing why she was acting so scared, Anathros just pushed her away, "Gods above you scared me."  
  
Her aunt put her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry, but there's something, it almost ate a little orphan girl, the mayor has reson to beleive its a vampire," her aunt was so calm and reasonable, it scared her sometimes.  
  
"Why the hell are you so damend calm about it! It could get you! It could get any of us!" she went on like this for sometime, but she forgot in all the rush of her sense that it was her that was going to suck the life out of that little girl. The night passed and nothing happened, there was going to be a meeting in the moring on what the town should do.  
  
That moring she was awakened by the doorbell, she got up groggily and answered it, it was the little girl, she had a blank exspression on her face, Anathros couldn't really remember her, but she let her in anyway. She fixed herself some cerial, "Do you want anything," she looked at the girl who was just following her around the house. She shrugged and ate her breakfast.  
  
The house cat they had came up to the girl and rubbe its head into her palm, the girl smiled for the first tiem showing any emotion, aside from the crying the night before. "So whats your name?" She asked between bites of her cerial.  
  
The girl just looked up at her and smiled as she petted the cat, "Ok, fine, how bout annoying?" the girl stuck her tougne at her, "Hmm, since you seem to like cats so much, Nekoko?" The name just popped into her.( after her fangs grazed the skin it formed a sort of psyci connection between them)  
  
Her Aunt and Uncle came in and shut the door, exhausted, "Well, that seemed a waste of time," her Aunt said adn stopped as she saw the young girl. Nekoko just looked up at her innocently.  
  
"My new friend, Nekoko, this is my aunt and uncle," she intorduced them lazily and went back to her room, and Nekoko followed her.  
  
Her Aunt came in, leaning on the door, "The Mayor decided to hire a vampire hunter, just thought you'd like to know," she grinned and shut the door. Anathros yelled back, "Some more shoot 'em up drunkards?"  
  
She heard her aunt's faint reply as her aunt sat down in the living room, "No," Anathros jumped up and ran out to the living room, now she was interested, "Who?"  
  
Her aunt shrugged, "I dunno, some weirdo who calls himself D, they've hired him before, but you probably don't remember, you were just five," she cracked open a book and read to herself.  
  
She sat down beside her aunt on the floor, "When will he be here," it was more a a demand than a question, but that didn't really matter.  
  
"A few days, maybe tommorrow," she looked at her above her silver rimmed glasses. Anathros smiled sweetly as she got up and went back to the sweet silence of her room. Nekoko sat beside her looking at her, "What, stop doign that, you freak me out," Anathros hid her eyes from the girl, the girls eyes were kind of foggy, but you could still tell they were a cool blue.  
  
The memory of almost biting Nekoko and realizing her inheritance hit her like a shoe to the head, "Fuck, they hired that man to kill me..." she covered her mouth as she looked at Nekoko, her face a bright red as the little girl stared at her sternly. "Shush, but tonight, we have to get out of here, that man, he's bad news. Know anywhere I could get me some good armor?"  
  
Nekoko nodded her head excitedly, "Well, don't tell me now but let's wait till dark, mmk?" Nekoko nodded again, and Anathros ruffled her hair the red ribbon fell out and sort off crumbled on the ground, "Tssk, here," she pulls out another red ribbon from her own jewlery box and tied Nekoko's hair up with it and smiled at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in an armor shop and Anathros tried on various peices of close fitting armor, although she only had the body of an average thirteen year old, she thought she was hott stuff, as do all teenagers( nothing against teenagers, after all i am one myself).  
  
They went back home, gathered their stuff they packer earlier, stole a couple hundred bucks from they "savings jar" and left the town, as they hopped they gates Anathros' sensitive ears picked up the sound of hoofbeats. She grabbed Nekoko by the collor of her torn grey dress and jumped up a tree. Hiding from the man on the horse.  
  
The pair came up to the gate and he pushed it open, obviously no ordinary man.  
  
Days passed and they wereto frightened to leave the tree, he knew they were up there, but he didn't believe they were any threat. Soon Anathros got hungry, she didn't know about Nekoko but she expecte dher to be hungry as well. And they couldn't get out of the tree they were scared to death.  
  
One night as they slept fitfully in the tree, Anathros awoke with a start and felt a stange hunger overcoming her, Nekoko sensed this and bared her neck, as if saying 'go ahead, take some,' Anathros shook her head violently but cluched her stomach too, "You'll change," she grunted and cluched her stomach more.  
  
Nekoko reached into Anathros' bag and pulled out a small dagger and sliced her wrist carefully and held it to Anathros' mouth. As she began to drink hoofbeats rang through the still night. But she didn't notice she was too caought up int eh extasy of drinking for the first time.  
  
Nekoko pulled her and away as D came beneath the tree, he smelt the blood of her wrist and thought that his bounty would be there. Indeed she was, when Nekoko pulled her wrist away Anathros fell out of the tree and landed infront of D's horse. D got off his horse and picked the young lady up by the collor of her shirt as she wiped the blood from her lips and he stared her down.  
  
"She's it?" he seemed to be talking to himself, but really it was his hand he was asking.  
  
"Yes, now kill her and lets go get our money,"  
  
"Let me go," she swung her foot around and made contact with his face, forcing him to drop her. She jetted away from them, knowing that Nekoko could find her some way. D followed her, catching up to her in a matter of seconds, her grabbed ahold of the back of her shirt before she could jump into a tree, and slammed her down to the ground harshly.  
  
"Nekoko, help. Please, I'll give you money, how much did they pay you, if I can't double it, then, then, I dunno," she didn't dare say the last words, she was only thirteen how could this happen to her, of all people. 'Oh yeah,' her head drooped and she sat cross legged and waited for his sword in her.  
  
But it never came, She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at Nekoko, It looked like they were having a conversation. D sheathed his sword and held out his hand for her, but she just looked at him, did he want the money? When she didn't take his hand he reached down and picked her up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough, now if you don't mind, the money," D put his hand out again. She reluctantly dropped a bag of money into his palm.  
  
She brushed past him, hitting him in the side, she wasn't that tall, she was about to his rib cage. She went back to the tree and gathered her stuff, as well as Nekoko's, "Here, they'll expect me to be dead, take this to them," she ripped the hem of her shirt, pricked her thumb with the dagger and smeared it over the cloth. She wadded it up and threw it at him. She slung her pack over her shoulder and walked off in a fit, Nekoko hurridly after her.D took the rag adn walked back to town and gathered his reward money.  
  
It was almost midday and Anathros was about to faint, even as a kid full of energy she never stayed in the sun this long, she would always read something or, rarely, play with dolls. She didn't know what to do, che collapsed under a willow looking tree, 'It's huge, no wonder it's the only one out here, it's too big for other trees,' she blacked out after that.  
  
Sooner or later, D was becoming exhausted from the sun too, he came upon the tree that Anathros was under, and she wasn't looking very good. He dug a hole, and being the kind dunpeal that he is he put her in it, fortunately it was big enough for the both of them, so he got in as well.( yeah I kinda used that from bloodlust, that and I need more D in this thing) ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, I think that is a good place to stop, if I didn't I'd probly end up writing the whole story here! lol and that wouldn't be very good! but I like my chappies to be long so there ya have it, don't forget to read and reveiw!  
  
This chappie, although some of you may not like her, is dedicated to Princess-Neko69, she is the one who let me borrow her videos of VHD and introduced me to it, so there hahaha. Yeah I know, she has some issues but she isn't really like that in real life! Honestly! 


	2. Awaken

OOOOK, this is the second chappie, and I've a new policy, all though you may not agree with it , I want at least five reveiws per chappie! So after this chappie I expect there to be atleast seven or more( perverably more ^^)! I know, you probly think I am a bitch, and you are right, just R&R for the gods above.  
  
And D's hand, when he talks, I won't indicate who is talking, so it would just be in quotes.  
  
Disclaimer: yes , it's true I own nothing, just rub it in my face, happens all the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
Anathros felt her fingers entangle in something, she took in a deep breath, the feeling was warm and comforting, she didn't want to wake up, but the cold, bitter air forced her to open her eyes. What she saw was horrifying, Her arms were wrapped around D, at first she panicked, her system in shock, when realitly hit her she emitted a scream of the highest pich. D awoke with pain from his ears, his sensitive ears, she was hurting herself also, but that didn't stop her, she was scared.  
  
He bolted up and covered her mouth quickly, realizing what she had just done she quickly shut up.( who wouldn't want to wake up with their arms around D? I would! Well, I know you guys wouldn't ^^ ) Her breathing was heavy though, she just emptied out her lungs, she felt like she was going to suffocate, his hand( not that one ), he was pressing to tight adn she couldn't take in the huge breaths that she needed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into him.  
  
"That was nice, next time save her the trouble and kill her,"  
  
D proped her up and layed her against a wall in the hole, "What is it with you and killing this girl?"  
  
"'Cuz I know something you don't know, and if you are going to act that way I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
D clenched his fist and shut the parasite up. He decided to stay there until she woke up( he's such a nice guy^^ ), which wasn't till noon.  
  
Anathros woke up, as soon as she opened her eyes she froze, covering her mouth. She took deep breaths between her fingers and calmed herself down. She uncovered her mouth and glared at the tall man beside her. He got up, he had no more reson to stay here, she was safe. he went out into the noon sun, got on his horse and calmly walked away.  
  
She was going to leave herself, but as she reached the exit, the sun beat down on her, she wasn't used to this, she was just finding herself out, she couldn't stand it, so she screamed, again, loud.  
  
D shook his head and made his way back.  
  
"What are you doing? Look I know your a nice guy but we still have other vampires to hunt, why are you stalling us?" D just kept riding and ignored his hand, he was used to it, he had years of practice.  
  
Anathros was back in the hole cowering from the sun, her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin on her knees, rocking herself back and forth. D's shadow covered the light, he reached in and pulled her up. Frightened of the light she retreated to the insides of D's cloak. He seemed slightly disturbed that a young lady was clenching to him, but he ignored it, set her on his horse and got up himself. She still hid in the shadows but she wasn't clinging any more.  
  
He looked down at her, "Once we get to a safe town, I'm dropping you two off," his face showed no emotion as Nekoko looked at him with cloudy blue eyes, hse was sitting in one of the saddle bags, she was small enough to fit.  
  
"No place is safe for a child, let alone a vampire child,"  
  
She whipped her head up, "I am not a child, and I'm..." she lowered her head in realization, she just couldn't get the hang of it. Absent mindedly she leaned against D and cried. Again, he wasn't real sure what to do, but he placed his other hand on her head and caressed her hair. She soon fell asleep on his now wet shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
She woke up, blankets around her, she was in a hotel bed. D was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, but he was not sleeping. She propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. D got up, slung his sword over his back and reached for the door knob, "There's some money on the table, don't blow it, okay?"  
  
She nodded as she stared into the shadows if his eyes, "Umm, thank you..."  
  
He blinked under his hat and left the small room, the door slowing to a soft click as it shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Years passed, Anathros grew into a beautiful woman, she was atleast twenty-eight, this was as old as she will ever look, being a dunpeal, she stopped aging. She never had any problems with the town folk, she lived off of Nekoko. As for Nekoko, she grew as well, she was about sixteen, she had lovely black hair, always tied up with the very ribbon of red that was given to her by her master, Anathros. She as very loyal, but also had an attitude, she still doesn't talk, but she says it with her body language.  
  
They lead a pretty peaceful life, but of course, that was all to change when some one suspected her of being what she is, and they just had to hire a vampire hunter, being the cowards they truely are. And it just so happened that the vampire hunter they hired was D.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahaha, no just kidding, kind of a cliffy. I know this chappie was short, but I can garentee you the other chappies wont be as long as the first one was!  
  
Thanks Kitarear for the heads up, I think I did better this time, maybe not, I looked back at each paragraph and fixed anything I saw.  
  
Kitala, thanks, I love your story too!  
  
As most of you know, Neko means cat, well Ko, if I read it correctly means child, so Nekoko, again, if I am right, means cat-child, I just wanted to let you know that...yes I am weird, now is the time for you to reveiw! 


	3. Leaving Town?

Third Chappie, hooray! Okay, I've nothing to say, I just want to get to the story! heheh, don't hate me! And I've a special guest with me today, he's not from this anime, he is from...Inuyasha! Miroku!  
  
Do I have to say it?  
  
Miroku: Yes, you have to say it, or you'll be called a liar and I might do something to you!  
  
Blushes an angery red* You will not! Fine, I don't own anything! * breaks down in tears, Miroku gives a hug, making his a move* AAAAAAH ! Get away! Gross! You little...* smacks him upside the head* I knew I should have brought Naraku instead!  
  
*Miroku pouts in a corner, feeling abused*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anathros was braiding a small strand of her black hair as Nekoko comes running up to her, "Hello, whats the news in town, they still hyped up about that cow?"  
  
Nekoko nods her head vigorously. Anathros leaves her hair and it unwinds slowly, "Ok, I guess I shouldn't have been talking to that man, he got to suspicious I had to do something," complains like a child, explaining her actions to Nekoko, Nekoko just standing there with her pale arms crossed, tapping her foot, "what am I talking about, I don't have to listen to you," she gets up and sticks her tounge at her friend playfully. Nekoko taunts back.  
  
"Shall we go get our stuff, don't think it's safe any more," Anathros walks off from under her very shaded tree, protecting her from the sun as it sets into the night. Nekoko follows her quickly. Her grey dress ruffling in the now cold air.  
  
As they shut the doors of the gate a mutant landed on the scene, he wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye, he was some what large, his hair, ear level, was died a dirty blonde, but his black roots were showing, he wore a black shirt, with a plunging neck line, hair spilling from it.(eeeeeeew gross, Chrissy, you know who I'm talkin' bout!) He easily jumped the gate, maybe his bulk wasn't just fat, perhaps there was some muscle, ok a lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anathros slipped it to an elastic like armor, pressed a button and it became hard, pressed against her body, Nekoko did the same, excapt hers was a black and dark pink, Anathros' was deep green and black. They both placed long swords at their sides. Wraped themselves in thick, black, wool claoks for the cool night. They slung light packs over their shoulders, took a last look around the room, rembering. They Shut the door, knowing they would never see it again.  
  
"Hey should we give this drunkard they hired to kill us a run for his money," Anathros whispred as they slunk in the shadows, not knowing that the vampire hunter the town hired was D himself. Nekoko smiled devilishly. They went to a pub just out of town Anathros had a shot of alcohal, Nekoko, being under Anathros' care wasn't aloud to have any kind of liquor, she needed clean blood.( heh, get it?). They wated until Anthros ears picked up sharp hoofbeats approaching the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the mutant was terrorizing the town, thrashing the homeless and anybody that was out at night on the streets. Little skinny girls in particular, he was harrassing them, trying to get a taste of what he was never able to get when he was younger.(the poor man, mwahahahahah, I am so cruel, ask Chrissy she knows!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anathros slaped her glass down, stood up, slid some coins on the counter and grabbed Nekoko by the collor. She was troubled, she could hear, the screams and crys of the young women, "C'mon, guess we'll have to postpone our little fun till I get myself some blood."  
  
She stormed out of the building, but before she could completely leave a cyborg horse ripped past her. The man, D looked back, She scorned the horse and it's rider, but her expression softened when she saw the mans face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~(flashback)  
  
She's tucked deep within a mans cloak, feeling safe. Dry tears crack on her cheek as she smiles at the man's face in the dark shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~(end Flashback)  
  
"Shit, they hired him! C'mon Nekoko, if we tried to have fun with him we would be killed," heads the other way, grasping Nekoko's arm, but she doesn't give, "Nekoko, let's go!"  
  
Nekoko looked longingly at the black on black shadow of D racing towards town. "You're not here to match me with my certain death, now lets go!" Anathros yelled at her, her fangs bared. She reatreated, "Fine, but why?"  
  
Nekoko grinned and wriggled her arm out of Anathros' grip, and ran after D.  
  
Anathros ran after her. They reached the town and jumped the gate, "Shoot, we left our packs at the pub, guess we'll have to go back," Anathros, oblivously fibbing, her pack was on her back. Nekoko shot a sarcastic look at her. Anathros shook her head.  
  
They both heared a man sceam on horror, then it was silenced. D's sword sank into the mutant, he pulled it out and cleaned it off with his cape. Anathros and Nekoko climbed up a near by fire escape and watched from the roof of a building. Anathros connected her brain waves with that of Nekoko's, 'Good thing I killed that man who accused me, nobody else knows who killed him, there for neather does He!'( C'mon, you all know who He is, no not god, D!)  
  
Nekoko gave her a dissapointed look. Anathros grinned back innocently. Two frightened men cme out from the shadows, exchanged words with D and gave him a bag of money. 'Changed my mind, let's follow him, we can pick up the extra,'  
  
Nekoko blinked, then smiled. 'Yes like scavengers,'  
  
D left to town got on his horse and sped away, "Shit lets go, the stables, who'll care if we 'borrow' a few horses!"  
  
Soon they too sped away on two mechanical horses, chaseing after the dunpeal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku: I wonder how long it will take him to catch them?  
  
Me: Ha not telling you! And get you hand of my ass!* SMACK! Miroku has a big red hand mark on his face*  
  
Miroku: I didn't do it! I swear! It was Lupin!*points to Lupin III running away, rubs his face with the other hand*  
  
Me:* Lupin's too far away now to catch. Turns to Miroku and rubs his cheek caringly* Oh I'm sorry, forgive me? *feels a hand feeling her up*  
  
Miroku: Maybe...  
  
Me: Jerk* pushes him down in the dirt, dust off her hands* Well, next episode, Anathros makes it awhile living in the shadow of D, but for how long? There's sure to be some action next time!  
  
*Miroku gets up, dust himself off and waves good bye* Bye every one! Till next time!  
  
Me: Yeah good-bye, nd don't forget to reveiw! 


	4. Nothing good ever last long!

Hello, unfortunately Naraku wasn't able to make it, he tried to curse me and such so umm, I'll wait till he is in a better mood^^  
  
For now we have...Sesshomaru! * gets all dreamy eyed *  
  
Sess:* stands by me with his arms crossed and mutters a soft...* Hello...  
  
Me:* see's Jaken hiding behind his masters cloak thing...* What the hell are you doing here!  
  
Jaken: Like I would really leave my master's side, especially in the presence of you!  
  
Sess & Me:Shut up Jaken!  
  
Sess: Start the damned story so I can get out of here.  
  
Me:*crosses her arms...* you mean you don't want to stay with me? * looks at him with sad puppy eyes*  
  
Sess: Yes  
  
Me: * cries loudly and doesn't stop* here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Anathros watched as D pulled his sword out of a man from a tree, but it wasn't an odinary male, it was a vampire of course, who else would D be killing? She rubbed her hands together greedily and smiled towards Nekoko, who grinned back.  
  
D cleaned off his blade with hs cloak and snatched a chain the hung around the vampire's neck as proof. Then he took off to gather his reward.  
  
When he was out of hearing range and sight Anathros jumped into the air and landed gracefully beside the carcass and raided it, grabbing money and jewls off of it. She even took the rations, not like a dead man needed it anyway, they were staving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D sat in a secluded corner of the inn, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes. He wasn't going to be kicked out, this town was atleast grateful for what he did, returning their daughters from that vampire he killed just last night.  
  
Unknowingly for him, the women were upstairs, anticipateing his next move, and their next meal. Nekoko grabbed a few coins put her cloak on and stole downstairs, carefully hiding her face. She slapped the money on the counter, ordered some flavored water and a couple bowls of rice. Took the plater and swiftly moved upstairs, the plater not even rattling. D's eyes followed the girl up the stairs. He could have sworn he saw her somewhere before.  
  
He followed up the stairs, and entered the room next the theirs, luckily no body was in it. he sat in a chair quietly and listned in on the conversation.  
  
"Gimme some soy sauce Nekoko," Anathros reaches for the bottle as Nekoko passes it to her.  
  
Nekoko held out her wrist as if offering her blood, multiple scars on it, one fresh.  
  
Anathros shook her head, "Nah, best not to open any wounds, D might smell it like that first time, remember?" Nekoko nodded her head in silence.  
  
D's eyes shut as he comtemplated what he just heard, a vampire refusing blood? ( remember he doesn't know! )He was slightly confused but you wouldn't be able to tell it from the blank expression on his pale face.  
  
"I'll go give the bowls an' stuff back, maybe have a few drinks, wanna come," Anathros pulled her cloak on, as much as she liked to flirt with the men and others she didn't really like to expose her figure that much. She gathered the dishes, "did you want to go?"  
  
Nekoko shook her head, she was going to clean up, she'd had enough of men and flirting that day ( is that possible? ). Anathros shrugged and shut the door behind her lightly. D sat quietly in the room, as she cut a corner he slunk out of the doorway like a shadow and made his way back to his little corner unnoticed.  
  
She sat down at the bar after she gave to barman the dishes back and imediately started talking to a strong young man, she taps her foot to the sensual speed of the music, "Hi, names Kate, you wouldn't want to dance would'ya?" She always used a fake name, she never knew what it would be next.  
  
"Yeah, name's Jake," she took her cloak off and he slid his arm around her waist as they walked their way to the middle of the room and moved their bodies to the beat erotically. Jake whispered a joke into her ear when they were close, his hands running down her hips. She laughed loudly, she wasn't in the heat of the moment for her fangs to bare out though. ( I'll have you know vampires are very sexual creatures, I take my myths seriously! I know almost everything on mythology and other creatures, such as vampires...)  
  
Jake rubbed his hands down her abbs and he started kissing her neck, she tilted her head up and kissed his mouth. She moved them to a table and sat Jake down, sitting on him like a back wards chair, kissing him, every once and a while she'd slip her tounge in, rub her knuckle across his jawline and such.  
  
He wanted her, poor man, she was just getting some kicks, but he brought something out of her. Her eyes widened as her fangs extended, she wanted to yell but she was very self concious about her social standards and didn't. Jake looked at her as if asking why she stopped.  
  
She rubbed her upper lip, but he didn't notice anything, "Mmmm, sorry, I've to go to my room," she got up with a shakey smile and grabbed her cloak, she wanted to run up the stairs but Jake was following her, 'great, he wants me in bed, crap crap crap,' the vampire snuck into her mind, 'take him, take his body and his blood, do it, you know you want to!' Anathros scrapped her bottom lip with a fang.  
  
Jake came up behind her and pulled her to his room and a kiss, opening the door and and shuting it very quickly. Anathros vampir instincs took over as he ravished her body. She pulled him onto the bed, bareing her fangs. This time he noticed and panicked. But her vampire strenth was too much, he started kicking under her body, trying to wave his arms. She didn't like this man any more, he was fighting her, she just wanted his blood now.  
  
Her fangs sunk deep into his flesh and veins. His blood was sweet, she never had blood aside from Nekoko's, and it lost it's taste after awhile.  
  
In his last movements he knocked over the lamp in the end table. D heard the crash down stairs, immeditately he got up, and in a flash he was through the door. Blood all over the sheets and blankets, let alone Anathros clothes. D stood with his sword, but Anathros took no notice of him as she wiped the blood from her face.  
  
She looked down at her shirt, "Shit, this was my favorite shirt! Guess that was a first time only," she looks up from her shirt and takes a good long look at D, she gives a flakey grin, "damn, can you move, I kinda need to change."  
  
"After you took that man's life, I don't think so, vampire," he lunges at her witht he sword, but she jumps around him and heads to her room.  
  
She slams the door behind her, "Damn, Nekoko, I know I'm stupid and did something wrong but before I get you killed, get your stuff and lets move!" She grabs her bag, but has no time to put her armor on, "Damn it, why?"  
  
Taking Nekoko's wrist she rips out of the building and head for the stalls. They throw their packs on two steeds and try to get a head start out of town, but D was right behind them on his cyborg, black cape whipping behind him. He soon was riding side by side with Anathros, her eyes glared at his. They returned a cold stare.  
  
The horses entered a forested area, really thick, D had no trouble dodging the branches, but Anathros' attention was on him and she was pulled off her horse by a tree branch, she landed on the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
Nekoko lost her, her horse kept going, but D walked his horse calmly infront of her rubbing her head as she sat on the ground.  
  
"Why kill her, she's not even worth anything,"  
  
D clanches his hand, "Because she took a life, no one deserves to take a life and live,"  
  
"Well you take plenty of lives, I wouldn't stop you, keeps me of the streets..." Anathros was pulling her armor on whle D and his hand was talking.  
  
"I keep a vampire off the streets, great," he hops off his horse and quickly puts the sword up to her throat, but as the blade makes contact with her skin she pulls her weapon up to his neck as well.  
  
She smiles sweetly as D takes his sword back and she removes her's, "Yeah, I thought so,"  
  
"I have to kill you any way," he strikes his sword at her, only to be blocked by her blade. CLANG! She tried to catch his side with a slice upwards, he blocked it with another loud clash of metal. But he did catch her arm, he sword hammered against a dark green patch in her armor, sparks flew off of it.  
  
CLANG! He crashed his sword into her multiple times. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!  
  
"Damn you!" D yelled as she sliced into his stomache, but he came back with a jab of his own, into her stomache as well. She back into a tree, slumping down, grinning.  
  
He pinned her down, and put his face in hers, stuck the point of his blade into her throat, just to cause enough pain, she squinted her eyes, "Go ahead, try it, never would have figured you to kill one of your own, " he bore the sword deeper, blood began to dribble from her lips.  
  
"I don't have a kind, I'm not a vampire like yourself," he spat out these words at her.  
  
She still managed a grin, "Must be that stupid human blood in you, you still don't get it, I'm no vampire, or human, and for goddess sake I'm not a mutant."  
  
"She's a dunpeal you dolt! Jeez, I tried to tell you before but nooo would you listen to me?"  
  
D clenched his hand to shut it up, he also closed his eyes, still he dug the tip deeper, making Anathros scream aloud, "Damn you, haven't you ever wanted to know some one with the same pain as you? If you never wanted that, just kill me and get the pain over with you ass!" She writhed under his body, he let up the sword and got off of her.  
  
He slumped against a tree opposite of her, "Go away, before I change my mind," he lifted his knees up and rested his head on them.  
  
The wounds in her neck healed quickly, being a dunpeal. But her human compassion drove her to sit next to him, she sympathetically wrapped her arm around him, "Yeah I know, I know what you are feeling. I've often thought about it. I mean in my dreams I would imagine having this conversation with you but I just don't know what to say any more..." she hung her head next to his. ( From one extreme to the next )  
  
She rubbed her hand down his back as if he was an old friend needing comfort, after all she's been following him half her life, "If it makes you feel any better you killed my mother, you even tried to kill me before, what was it, must have been around fifteen thousand years, dang,"  
  
He look up at her, "Actually three times, when you were thirteen. twenty years ago and just now," he gave her an akward smile, she blushed profusely and bowed her head deeper. He took her chin and looked at her green eyes, she could only make contact for awhile, but that was long enough to make up her mind, she kissed him. To her surprise he didn't retract, he deeped it, sliping in some tounge.  
  
A horse counted impatiently from some where, Anathros broke off the kiss and looked at the sound. It was Nekoko, back for her master. She was slightly pissed off, here instead of being dead like she thought her master was, she was making out with her enemy. Anathros was ticked off too, she was having fun, she felt she was actually wanted for her, not just her body.  
  
D got up to his horse saddled in and began to leave the woods, "Hey wait!" Anathros lept onto her horse, "Can't we ride with you till the next town?"  
  
"Why don't you just go back, sure the barman would like to settle some score,"  
  
"Shut up, that was the first and last time that has ever happened, despite the taste, I'm not proud of myself. Have you ever given in D?" She inquired as her horse trotted next to his, Nekoko behind them.  
  
"No, and never will," he kept his eyes foreward.  
  
"Oh," she had no more questions, no more conversation material. She pointed her eyes inbetween the horse ears and rode on beside him, every once and awhile they snuck glances at each other but quickly looked back.  
  
Nekoko watched and smiled smuggley at them.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Night came and Anathros was nodding off to slumber, Nekoko came up beside her and took the reigns, she shot a menacing look at D, D's glare caught her eyes and he reluctantly and slowly pulled Anathros onto his horse infront of him. Anathros smiled with a victory, and went to sleep in the warm depths of D's cloak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Sess: * gets up and readies to leave...*  
  
Me: No! You can't leave me! Please! * hangs on his arms, Jaken trying to pull her off of his master by her leg * Damn green thing get off of me! * kicks Jaken in the face making him let go, he falls down some stairs and over the edge of this dimension *  
  
Sess: *smiles* Sorry, maybe I'll visit another time,  
  
Me: Yeah! * hugs Sesshomaru tightly * Well, see all you lovely reveiwers next time!  
  
Sess: Good Bye * stands with a smirk and she waves to every body beside him * 


	5. Deprssion Blues

Hey, what chappie is this, the fifth? great! I need to get started on my other stories! Heheheh, I have the talent of multi task but can't do it very well * puts a hat on, hiding her eyes shyly * Any way, heres the chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Anathros rubbed her head, a messed up her hair as she did so. Her vision cleared as conciousness returned, she could make out D sitting in the corner of the room, he must have gotten a room at an inn when they reached town. She smiled at him sweetly, then quickly wrapped the sheets around her numb, naked body, the air was extremely chilly. When she realized she was naked she gave him a quizical look, he just shook his head.  
  
"You didn't then..." she drifted off into space, she wasn't real sure of what she wanted to say, "can you, umm, leave so I can get dressed?" She flustered at the cheeks. He got up in silence and shut the door behind him, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
She dug through her bag and pulled some loose clothing on, as cold as she was the thick cotten warmed her pale skin. She made her way down stairs, D in the corner, as usual. She went up to the bartender who was cleaning a glass, the place was pretty empty, except for the few weary travelers.  
  
The bar tender looked at her with a lazy eye, she managed to stammer, "Yeah, umm, hi, can I just have some cream of wheat?" ( if you have never had that I suggest you get some, and sweeten it with milk and honey, its delicious! ) The Bar tender spun around and got a warm bowl, spun back around and slid the bowl to her, then stuck a some what grimmy spoon in it. She smiled innocently as a thank you.  
  
As she finished her food Nekoko came down, fully dressed, but still looking sleepy. "I take it you didn't sleep all to well, worried about something?" Anathros taesed her, but didn't achieve at it all to well, she was tired herself, and had hit dead end her her thoughts, she lost herself, didn't know what to do next. She just played with a toothpick, tapping it on the counter and twirling it in her fingers.  
  
Nekoko snapped softly to get her attention and pointed to the door, asking if she wanted to leave, "Nah, I'd rather sit in the chair for the next millenia and rot to death, good plan huh?" Anathros snapped the toothpick in two, she got up abruptly, shoving hte bar stool into the bar with a crash and made her way groggily back up stairs. She slammed the door and slumped her tired body on the bed ( you ever feel like that, you just want to give up? Man, it's the story of my life... ). There she slept or just laid there for three days straight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nekoko came in and shook her awake, Anathros groaned and turned over, "Lea' me alone, I just want to sleep, I'm tired," she pulled the blankets over her head. Nekoko pulled the covers off abruptly and yanked her off the bed, Anathros crashing to the ground, "Damn you! What's your problem?" Anathros pushed her harshly, and shoved her out of the room. She sat back on the bed crossed her legs and arms and staired at the door in anger.  
  
Nekoko burts in and slapped Anathros across the face, "God damn it! The locals are getting paranoid because D wont leave unless you are ok, you haven't been doing a very good job at that now have you? D is getting edgey and if you stay up her in a slump he's goin' to loose it with the locals and the locals will pay the price, I don't know why you would care though! Let's go, now, that damned parasite of his is driving me, D, and the stupid bartender crazy. Hell only knows what I'll do next if that parasite makes another remark about my ass!" She stood above Anathros, huffing and puffing, on the verge of tears.  
  
Anathros staired at her in astonishment, she never spoke before, it was crazy. She shook her head, simply got up, put her armor on and packed her things, "You know, I was just about over it until you came up here? Why is D waiting for me any way? C'mon, you wanted to leave then let's leave," she walked out the door, obviously not expecting an answer. Nekoko stood there a few minutes, then came out of her blur, got her thing, and went down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anathros sat infront of D, arms crossed, "Well?"  
  
"He's a nice guy what do you expect, not a good lookin' one but a nice gu..." the parasite was shut up by the clenching of D's fingers. Anathros quirked a smile.  
  
"Guess I'll be leaving since you're ok," he got up, swung the sword over his back and headed for the door.  
  
Nekoko took her rightful spot beside Anathros, "Well, guess we be off then too..." Anathros got up and headed for the stalls, got her cyborg horse and headed out, as she saw D heading in another direction she shouted, "Adios guapo caballero!" she waved teasingly. She couldn't see but a smile graced the dunpeal's face, and what's that, maybe a little blush?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Anathros rocked back and forth on the horses back. As if nothing had happened Nekoko spoke up, "You know he likes you?"  
  
"You think just because every once and a while you say something it's important? Yeah, he's doesn't have to worry like a school boy about me..." Anathros let a pink blush creep to her face, she dug her heel into the horses side, camanding it go faster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Yes, I know it was short, but all the other stuff is happenin' in teh next chappie! This has got to be the shortest chappie I've ever written, sorry. But I really like how this is turning out!  
  
Tell me who I whould have in my next chappie as a guest! in your reveiws, so you have to reveiw, don't forget! 


End file.
